Help me
by Thirteen Hadley
Summary: Respirando pesadamente tomo el espejo con furia y lo tiró lejos haciendo que pedazos de vidrio se esparcieran por todo el piso. Miró los dos frascos de Vicodin que tenía guardados y tragó en seco. House/Trece, no es una pareja tecnicamente.


**Disclaimer:**** House y Trece no me pertenecen. Lo mismo pasa con la serie, éste es un fic hecho solo por diversión. **

**Help me**

El día había llegado a su fin. Después del horrible accidente con la grúa, de tratar a cientos de pacientes ingresados de emergencia y de tratar con su caso que había sido el hombre que manejaba la máquina, ella se dispuso a abandonar el lugar.

Había sido un día totalmente estresante, no solo por la cantidad de trabajo, sino, también por el constante interrogatorio de su compañero de trabajo, el Dr. Taub, quién se había preocupado por su llegada tarde al diferencial y había descubierto que algo estaba escondiendo, pero no podía decir las razones a nadie.

Se dirigió a los vestíbulos para cambiarse su bata de laboratorio, guardo sus cosas en su locker y se encaminó a la oficina de su jefe, quién después de ese accidente había quedado enormemente frustrado por la muerte de su paciente y se había retirado del lugar. Ella frunció el seño al recordar la cara devastada de su jefe, al retirarse de allí.

Al llegar a la oficina observó con nostalgia la sala donde hacían los diferenciales, la oficina de su jefe, esa oficina donde había ingresado cientos de veces a informar resultados de las pruebas, a ser sermoneada por House, incluso a pelearse con su jefe por haberse metido en su vida personal. Sonrío de lado en el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado en ese hospital, incluso había sido víctima de una toma de rehenes junto con ese narcisista.

Miró el sobre blanco que tenía en su mano y lo dejó apoyado en el escritorio, la morena se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que fue sobresaltada por el ruido de la puerta. Ella lentamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el Dr Taub.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó el hombre profundamente preocupado. Ella se quedó mirándolo tratando de ocultar la profunda tristeza que sentía con su cara de póquer.

- Solo estoy pidiendo un poco de tiempo libre... - Respondió la morena sonriendo melancólicamente.

- ¿Estás bien? - Había preguntado de nuevo su amigo y compañero, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella volvió a sonreír tratando de disimular su tristeza, pero sus ojos estaban fallando, puesto que las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos.

- Obviamente no. - Fue lo único que pudo responder, mientras salía caminando velozmente fuera del hospital.

La joven se había subido a su auto y se disponía a conducir hacia su casa tratando de contener las lágrimas de miedo, dolor y frustración. Se detuvo a medio camino y rompió a llorar amargamente sobre el volante.

Los últimos dos días sus síntomas habían empeorado gradualmente y sus temblores duraban alrededor de un minuto, ya había roto dos tazas cuando trataba de tomar su café descafeinado, y a éste paso los síntomas iban a ser cada vez más frecuentes.

Golpeó el volante con frustración y se secó las lágrimas con rabia.

Él había llegado a su casa después de haberle gritado a Foreman para que lo dejase en paz. Se dirigió directamente al baño y se miró en el espejo, vio su reflejo desalineado, su ropa sucia, la gasa en su hombro que Cuddy le había puesto cubierta de sangre, su nariz con una herida al costado y su mejilla con un poco de sangre también. Se encontraba cubierto de polvo y totalmente desorientado.

La imágen de Hanna, la mujer que tuvo rescatar venía a su mente, ella había tenido una embolia causada por la amputación de su pierna y murió a causa de eso. Foreman trató de convencerlo que no fue su culpa, y el le gritó porque estaba equivocado. Si él no se hubiera negado en primer lugar a la amputación tal vez eso no habría pasado. Esperó demasiado y por su culpa había dejado morir a una mujer a los ojos de su marido. Tendría que haber escuchado a Cuddy, en realidad tendría que haberla tomado en cuenta desde siempre, y ahora la había perdido. Ella iba a iniciar una nueva vida con Lucas y su hija, y él ya no tendría un espacio en su vida, ni una última oportunidad.

Respirando pesadamente tomo el espejo con furia y lo tiró lejos haciendo que pedazos de vidrio se esparcieran por todo el piso. Miró los dos frascos de Vicodin que tenía guardados y tragó en seco. Tomó ambos en sus manos y se deslizo contra la pared para permanecer sentado. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, él iba a volver a ser el de siempre, ya no le importaban las alucinaciones, ni su salud. Solo quería librarse del dolor cuando antes. Respirando entrecortadamente y con sus ojos colorados a punto de derramar lágrimas, vertió dos pastillas en la palma de su mano. Estuvo observándolas por un rato y cuando se disponía a tomarlas una voz lo detuvo.

- ¿Vas a renunciar después de tanto esfuerzo? - Había escuchado la voz de la joven. Él miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la imagen de la Trece, su empleada.

- ¿Vas a quitármelas de la mano? - Preguntó él todavía en el estado en que se encontraba.

- No, si quieres volver a las drogas realmente no es mi problema - Dijo ella simplemente. - Solo vine a ver si no estabas lo bastante mal para cometer una estupidez, veo que llegué a tiempo. Si vuelves a las drogas no vuelvas a considerar la oportunidad de estar con Cuddy. - Volvió a decir la morena.

House la observó con detenimiento y pudo observar su rostro pálido y sus ojos enrojecidos, al parecer había estado llorando por horas. Él trato de levantarse, pero se encontraba demasiado agotado, hasta que de pronto una mano apareció frente a él y la tomó con cuidado al tiempo que Trece lo ayudaba a levantarse. Quedaron parados frente a frente mirándose a los ojos.

Ella estaba aterrorizada por el progreso de su enfermedad, estaba furiosa por sentirse inútil y ya no poder volver a trabajar, estaba frustrada consigo misma por no poder hacerle frente a su enfermedad ni a si misma, estaba cansada de la soledad que sufría día a día, y enojada debido a que pronto su cuerpo se deterioraría y no podría hacer nada por sí misma.

Él estaba cansado de que la soledad y el dolor fueran su única compañía, estaba frustrado y se sentía culpable por la muerte de su paciente, estaba arrepentido de haber sido un culo con las personas que más estimaba, estaba derrotado por la nueva relación entre Cuddy y Lucas, y más que nada enojado consigo mismo por no haber tomado todas las oportunidades que Cuddy le brindó... y ahora la mujer que amaba se había ido...

Se miraron a los ojos cada uno frustrado consigo mismo, y sin saber lo que hacían ambos se fundieron en un beso furioso expresando el enojo, la frustración, el dolor y el miedo que sentían. Ellos habían terminado en la cama besándose con furia y quitándose la ropa, cada uno necesitando el contacto del otro, cada uno desahogándose en esa cama que no compartía amor, solamente el deseo y frustración de ambos. Hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y sucumbieron al cansancio quedando tirados en la cama. Ellos se quedaron recuperando el aliento por unos minutos, hasta que la morena se levanto y procedió a cambiarse. House la miró intrigado, por como ellos habían terminado así.

Él ni siquiera se había empeñado en preguntarle porque estaba tan triste en ese momento.

- Si te rompes ahora no podrás estar con Cuddy. Seamos realistas ella no esta enamorada de Lucas, solo quiere olvidarse de ti. Si sigues siendo tan narcisista con ella no va a funcionar. - Dijo ella de espaldas a él.

- Gracias... - Había susurrado el hombre - ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

- Para evitar que cometieras una locura, a raíz de lo que le pasó a tu paciente. - Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- A ella no le pasó nada, murió por mi culpa - Dijo él todavía rememorando la imagen de Hanna muriendo en la ambulancia.

- Recuerdo que alguien una vez me dijo que la gente muere. Esa persona tiene razón, no se puede vencer a la muerte inminente - Respondió Trece tristemente. Ella se puso su chaqueta de cuero y se dispuso a caminar.

- Por cierto... ¿Como entraste? - Preguntó él frunciendo el seño.

- Contrate un detective para que haga una copia - Dijo ella sonriendo sarcásticamente. - Nos vemos House. - Terminó saliendo por la puerta.

House sonrió por la actitud de su bisexual favorita y se acostó en la cama, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que después se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente despertó para hacerse un café, después de servirse se sentó un su sofá y pudo notar que en la mesita había una nota que decía "Me llevé tu Vicodin, revisa en tu escritorio cuando vuelvas al trabajo - Trece" una sonrisa escapo de sus labios y salió a trabajar luego de ducharse. Entró en el hospital y fue directamente a su escritorio, miró el sobre blanco y leyó su contenido... al mismo tiempo que arrugaba su cara en una mueca.

_Ella se había ido. _

Sin dudas a esa muchacha le gustaba ser un misterio, y él no podía negar que los rompecabezas le gustaban.

Ese día House comprendió que no eran tan diferentes como el pensaba, ambos sufrían constantemente la soledad y el dolor, ambos se ocultaban detrás de una mascara de indiferencia, ambos pensaron que la solución a sus problemas eran las relaciones sexuales junto con las drogas... Dios, él había creado un monstruo.

**Éste es el primer One-shoot que realizo de esta pareja. Se que acá House es totalmente diferente a como lo es usualmente, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Cualquier critica o sugerencia haganmela saber! **


End file.
